The call
by Scaramoush
Summary: es ist eine Songfic zu the call von regina spektor, was wäre wenn Edward nicht zurückgekommen wäre? OS bitte reviewt


**Songfic:**

_**The Call**_

_It started out as a feeling,_

Ich blickte aus dem Fenster, wieder einmal an IHN denkend. An unsere erste Begegnung. Als er mich damals das erste Mal angesehen hatte, war da so ein komisches Gefühl in mir gewesen. Nicht nur Angst, nein auch eine Art Sehnsucht.

_Which__ than grew into a hope,_

Und dann kam dieser Tag an dem er wieder da gewesen war, nach seiner Woche in Alaska. Und wir hatten angefangen uns besser kennen zu lernen. Nach dem Unfall war ich jedoch misstrauisch gewesen.

_Which__ than turned into a quiet thought_

Danach hatte ich mit Jake über IHN gesprochen, besser gesagt über sie. An dem Abend als ER mich rettete hatte er mir auch seine ganze Welt offenbart, doch das hatte mich nicht abgeschreckt. Eher im Gegenteil, ich suchte aus irgendeinem Grund noch mehr seine Nähe.

_Which__ than turned into a quiet world._

Ich konnte mich nicht davon abhalten, daran zu denken wie wir auf der Lichtung gewesen waren. Und wie ER mich seiner Familie vorgestellt hatte.

_And than that world grew louder and louder,_

Immer öfter hatte ER mich nachts in meinem Zimmer besucht, bis ER schließlich jede Nacht da gewesen war. Und dann kamen meine Erinnerung bei James an, doch es störte mich nicht mehr. Immerhin war ER dort gewesen und hatte mich gerettet, er war für mich da gewesen.

_Till it was a battle-cry_

Nach meinem Geburtstag war alles anders gewesen. Ja Jasper hatte mich angegriffen, doch das hätte sich sicherlich nicht wiederholt. Warum hatte ER dann diese Maßnahmen ergriffen?

_I'll come back when you call me, no need to say good bye._

Auch heute noch stellte ich mir diese Frage. Warum hatte er mich dann verlassen? Ich war mir sicher, auch bis vor kurzem hätte ich ihn noch zurückgenommen, wenn er es nur gewollt hätte. EDWARD – es tat mir immer noch weh seinen Namen nur zu denken. Aber diese Qual würde ich gerne auf mich nehmen.

_Just because everything's changing, doesn't mean it's never been this way before._

Ich war bestimmt nicht die einzige, der es so ging. Ich wurde bestimmt nicht als einzige verlassen. Aber es hatte sich so viel verändert. Ich hatte ihn mehr als geliebt, ich war nicht nur mit ihm zusammen gewesen. Nein, er war mein Leben gewesen und das hatte sich schlagartig verändert.

_All you can do is try __to know who your friends are,_

Aber nicht nur ihn, auch Alice und seine Familie vermisste ich schmerzlich. Sie waren ebenso Teil meines Lebens, auch meine Familie. Meine anderen Kontakte, wie Jessica, Mike und Angela hatte ich vernachlässigt.

_As you had of to the war._

Ich wusste nicht was er jetzt gerade machte, was er tat. Er war seinen eigenen Weg gegangen. Einen Weg den er ohne mich hatte beschreiten wollen.

_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light._

Ich hatte in der Dunkelheit gelebt. Und durch einen Zufall war ich dann wieder auf Jake getroffen. Mein Jake. Ich musste lächeln, wenn auch nur halbherzig. Ja meine persönliche kleine Sonne.

_You'll come back, when i__t's over no need to say good bye,_

Ich hatte die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben. Niemals. Aber irgendwann hatte ich mich abwenden müssen. Nicht voll und ganz, nur zum Schein, aber das reichte schon. Ich hatte ihm auf Wiedersehen gesagt, obwohl ich das nie gewollt hatte.

_You'll come back, when it's over, no need to say goodbye._

Ich war im Begriff etwas zu tun, was mich glücklich machen würde. Ich war beinahe sicher. Dies würde der letzte Tag sein, an den ich an Edward denken würde. Ich wollte es nicht, es war gegen meine Prinzipien, doch ich sagte ihm auf Wiedersehen. Dafür hatte ich jemand anderen, den ich hoffentlich nie verlieren würde.

_Now we're back to the beginning, it's just a feeling and no one knows yet._

Ja, erneut dachte ich darüber nach ob ich das richtige tat, schon wie am Anfang dieser Beziehung. Ein Gefühl, eine Unsicherheit, die ich überwinden wollte.

_But just because they can't feel it to, doesn't mean that you have to forget._

Ja ER fühlte keine Unsicherheit, da war ich mir sicher. Ich wollte es fast so sehr wie er. Aber musste das heißen, dass ich Edward vergessen sollte? Nein, dass würde ich nicht können, nicht wollen. Aber ich würde heute zum letzten Mal in dieser Art und Weise an ihn denken.

_Let you Memories gro__w stronger and stronger, till they before your eyes._

Ich lies meine ganzen Gefühle und Erinnerungen fließen, bis ich schließlich sein Bild vor Augen, seine Stimme im Ohr hatte. Eine einzelne Träne rollte über meine Wange.

_You'll come back, when they call you. _

Ja er würde irgendwann wiederkommen, doch dann wäre ich nicht mehr da. Ich wäre an einem Ort, der mir mehr Heim sein würde, als irgendein anderer. Edward würde kommen, doch ich würde glücklich sein.

_No need to say goodbye _

Ja ich hatte mich von Edward verabschiedet und als ich in meinem weißen Kleid in das Kirchenportal trat wusste ich, dass ich das richtige tat. Ich sah den jungen Mann im Anzug am Altar stehen und lächeln, als er mich kommen sah. Er hatte mich aufgebaut, meine persönliche kleine Sonne.

_We'll come back when they call us,_

Ja, auch Jake und ich würden irgendwann wiederkommen, wenn wir es wollen würden. Aber dann wäre ich Misses Black und ich würde ein neues Leben haben. An der Seite von dem Mann der mich liebte und den ich liebte.

_No need to say goodbye._

Vielleicht sollte ich mich bei Edward bedanken. Ohne sein Verlassen wäre es vielleicht ganz anders gekommen und ich wäre jetzt nicht die glücklichste Frau der Welt. Ja ich hatte mich von Edward verabschiedet, aber ich hatte nicht verloren, das wurde mich jetzt klar, ich hatte gewonnen.

_A/N: sagt ihr mir wie es euch gefallen hat? bitte???_

_freue mich schon von euch zu hören ;)_

_lg littleSURICAT  
_


End file.
